


Light Up the Night

by TheGreatPirateLefty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ends with a bang, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Prepare to sob, Zombies, broken feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 14:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatPirateLefty/pseuds/TheGreatPirateLefty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles were once so happy, living peacefully and enjoying friends and family. They were once considering moving into a house and out of the loft, they even talked about a family. That was until the outbreak. Two years of running has left nothing but broken spirits and broken dreams, but if anything remains the same, it is the love they share for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate myself for writing this, but my friend insisted I do it. Yes, there are loose ends, but that is kind of the point.

Everything was perfect. The mornings when Stiles woke early enough to just lay in bed before heading to work, the way his back felt against Derek's chest, the way his fingers laced between his lover's. Everything was perfect.  
Derek was smiling, his friends surrounded him and gave him hope despite losing so much. His family had died in a fire, he was only a child. But Stiles had been the light, the hope, the anchor that brought Derek out of his suffering of six long years. 

Everything about him shook Derek to the very core, and it made him fall so hard that he didn't think it was possible. He knew it was wrong to date a sixteen year old boy; he was a grown man. Still, he and Stiles never second guessed how they felt. That's why he proposed on Stiles' 18th birthday. The smiles, tears and fights they had shared, would share, was all Derek thought about at that point. He even got down on one knee, and in classic Stiles-fashion, his boyfriend flailed like his whole world had just slid from under him. But after a hasty yes, and a rather fumbled attempt from Derek to get the ring on, they were engaged. 

They never did make it down the aisle, never said, 'I do.' The whole world went to hell the day after the proposal. 

A viral outbreak that caused the dead to rise and crave the flesh of the living. It hit so hard and fast, nobody really had time to react. That was two years ago. Two years of watching loved ones die, either to be eaten alive as the world around them filled with screams of pain, or to turn and try to sink their teeth into the ones they loved. Nights spent hiding in abandoned buildings, in constant fear that someone else wouldn't make it. After a year, They were down to just Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Stiles and himself. He could still remember the screams that filled the air the night Erica sunk her teeth into Lydia, having hidden her bite for far too long. Soon exhaustion caught the rest, mistakes were made and people died. Stiles was hit so hard that he would sob past exhaustion, no longer sleeping until he had no choice. 

Derek laid next to his lover, fingers laced as the sun began to rise. His fingers spun around the black gold engagement ring, remembering everything that had led to that moment, trying to forget the horrors that wait for them outside. He sat up from his space in the corner of an abandoned Starbucks, peeking out the window to see the undead a second too late. The door smashed open before he could barricade it, turning to Stiles to see him fully alert but he couldn't hide the tired sunken look of his face. They both had it. Still, he rushed to the man's side, taking his hand and running out the back door. 

They could hear the shuffling, the groans, the stench of death was so overpowering that it took all his control not to vomit as they cleared the alleyway. The bright morning sun blinded him for a minute, his eyes adjusted to realize they were surrounded. A fenced-in employee parking lot, the undead shuffling in from the alley, and more attracted into the entrance by the noise they had made. Stiles face was full of panic, fear, and realization. Derek simply smiled and squeezed his lover's hand. He slid his hand into the backpack that Stiles was smart enough to grab on the rushed exit. 

"Derek... What are you looking for? We don't have any weapons." 

"We have this." Derek said as he pulled out their last gift from Lydia. An explosive chemical cocktail with the blast force of a grenade. 

"There are way too many, we won't make it out-" Derek shook his head. 

"We talked about this Stiles, remember? This is it. We're tired, been running for days, no food, no water. We..." He choked on his words, a tear streaming down his face. 

"It's okay." Stiles stepped closer, smiling as he took Derek's free hand, the pale, slender fingers of the other reaching for the nape of his neck, rubbing gently to reassure him. 

"I love you, Derek Hale." He smiled, showing no fear. Leave it to the man he loved to be so full of courage. 

"I love you too, Stiles Stilinski." He leaned in and pressed their lips together. He had never been good at expressing feeling, but those words alone had solidified his relationship with Stiles so long ago. 

The kiss was an apology for all the stupid fights, the things he would seethe over for days, the times he said things he didn't mean. It was also for the things he should have said. How beautiful Stiles face looked in the early morning light, how his smile was all that Derek needed after a long day at work. How after they broke up the first and only time, Derek spent that weekend so torn apart and hating himself for losing Stiles. How that Monday, when he showed up at the boy's front door, he hadn't planned to leave until Stiles took him back. This kiss that would last an eternity, that would be full of memories, both the good and the bad. The moments when time stood still. 

Derek slowly loosened his fingers from the cocktail, each finger taking its time to peel away, wanting just another second longer. He felt Stiles tighten his grip on his other hand and mustered up his last ounce of courage and let the concoction drop.

_Stiles, you know it has been a rough two years. I won't lie, I was an idiot, a moron even. But, I never questioned how I felt about you. I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?_

_Did you really just get down on one knee to propose to me? OW! Why did you hit me? Oh my god, we can't even get a simple proposal right, there is seriously something wrong with us! ....OH! I need to answer... YES! I will marry you. Like you even had to ask. Ow! Stop with the hitting and kiss me already._


End file.
